vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off!
Title: '''Trading Prisoners? '''Players: '''Martin Grace, Heather O'Leary, Michael Donovan, Juliet Parrish, Elizabeth Maxwell, Kadjem, Mika, Diana, and Sean Donovan '''Location: '''No mans land between L.A. and Maxwell Ranch, Maxwell Ranch '''Synopsis: '''So… the time has come. The deal is simple. Turn over Elizabeth, and Mike gets Sean back. But other people have other plans… especially Elizabeth! :D And others need to go on a diet (HINT HINT MIKE!) ''LOG BEGIN'' Elizabeth Maxwell slips in quietly from the foyer, looking around slowly. Michael Donovan leans against the dining room table, seeming more than a little on edge. He is checking and reloading the ammo clip for his pistol for what must be the fifth time that minute. Martin Grace arrives from Living Room. Heather O'Leary says, "Banshee to Base… Inbound with a Rack full of 2 Mavericks, 2 Phoenix's, and 2 Sidewinders. Full Ammo Load. Ready to smash some Visitors" Elizabeth Maxwell quietly checks the weapon underneath the very back of her coat, nodding a little bit and smiling slightly as she makes sure its properly in place. She hmms a little then, slipping a length of rope from a pocket, and checking it quietly. She starts tying it loosely around one wrist, trying to make certain that it will only stayed till tugged on, then tries to tie it to her other hand the same way, with a soft hmm. Martin Grace hehs. "Are you sure this is the right time for experimentation in that regard, Elizabeth?" The salacious humor in his voice does not disguise his concern as he performs a last minute check on the 'pig iron'. Michael Donovan slaps a fully loaded cartridge into his pistol. "Anyone have any last minute questions, concerns or regrets?" he asks somewhat grimly, seeming a little more resolute than he was a few moments ago. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little and shrugs slightly. "Well, I was going to have Heather do this, but since she's already in the fighter… Need to make it look like they're tied, as an excuse to keep them behind my back. In case that comes into question." Martin Grace says, "I'll have regrets if we don't come back. Until then, to make sure we're all on the same page: Getting out of there is more important than racking up a body count, yes?" Michael Donovan nods at that. "The most important parts of the mission are getting Sean back and keeping Diana's slimy hands off of Elizabeth. As soon as Sean and Elizabeth are clear, we pull a fade." Martin Grace says, "Right. Good." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at Martin. "Getting out of there with Sean is absolute highest priority." She checks her tying, then bends down, stepping her feet through between her arms, so her hands are in back when she gets up. "Anything else is secondary." She ponders a moment then, taking the rope off. "Maybe I won't need the rope. Look better if I check over Sean before getting ready to supposedly walk forward. That way I could grab him easier as well, when I shoot. If he's as converted as I'm assuming, I may need to stun him when he figures out its a double cross, but…" Martin Grace nods. "Alright. Then I've got no more questions, and I think 'Lucille' and I are ready to roll." Michael Donovan slides his pistol into a shoulder holster and pulls his jacket on over it. "Alright, let's do this," he says confidently, concealing quite effectively his unease about this little gamble. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little, following along. "Right." Martin Grace follows, as well. (Onward to the 'exchange' site) Michael Donovan stands at the mouth of one end of the tunnel where the 'deal' is supposed to take place. He looks at his watch a bit impatiently and takes a deep breath, the waiting seeming to be the most difficult part of this whole plan. Diana steps down from the Skyfighter, on her side of the tunnel, without Stephen this time, instead, she is flanked by Kadjem and Mika. Standing between her and Kadjem is a young teenaged boy… Sean is wearing the tan uniform of a Visitor Youth Corps member, but without a weapon. Elizabeth Maxwell paces slightly, not moving more than a couple steps either way, as she waits. As she hears the fighter opening, she looks up and watches down the tunnel, frowning slightly and stopping. Martin Grace stands off to one side, M-60 at the ready. He scans with his eyes, the big man does, waiting for the inevitable ambush, booby-trap, or double-cross. Sotto voce, he says, "Who blinks first?" Kadjem stands at Diana's side, face invisible behind his helmet. His hands are filled with a Laser Rifle, that is pointed, currently, at the sky. Mika stands position with her own helmet, as well, rifle held on one side, pointed upward properly, as she waits for things to proceed. -OOC- Diana should mention she is in her white, 'shoot me and I'll kill you' Uniform, "Cause it is hard to get the dirt out of this white!":) Diana calls out towards the Tunnel, "Send the Starchild forward, Donovan!" Michael Donovan scowls across the tunnel at Diana. "You know the routine," he calls back. "Send Sean over as well." He places a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder firmly. "Last thing I want here is a double-cross." Martin Grace says nothing. He simply watches, waits. Big man with big gun. Waiting, weight shifting almost imperceptibly from the ball of one foot to the other. Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip slightly, glancing over at Donovan and rolling her eyes. Mostly to keep herself from laughing at that comment. She looks down the tunnel, trying to put on her most sad expression, as she gets ready to step to the middle as Sean does. Diana pushes Sean forward, gently. "Not to worry Sean, you will escape them, won't you?" She asks him, to soft to be heard by the Humans on the other side of the Tunnel. Sean Donovan nods nearly imperceptibly (at least imperceptible to the rebel scum on the other end of the tunnel). He takes an uncertain step forward and then another, into the all-encompassing gloom of the tunnel. Kadjem smiles behind his helmet, as it begins. He speaks softly to Diana? Elizabeth Maxwell frowns very slightly as she watches the other end of the tunnel, then with a sigh, begins stepping forward as well, pacing herself to make absolutely certain they meet in the middle. She keeps her empty hands at her sides, as she does, watching forward with little to no expression. Kadjem mutters to Diana. Michael Donovan stands stock-still at his end of the tunnel, his eyes glancing from offspring to Starchild, to alien scum and back again as he waits for things to unfold. Martin Grace continues to wait quietly, tracking the movement with his eyes. Michael Donovan glances over at Martin intently, a subtle sign for the heavy-gunner to give the holler to their resident 'eye-in-the-sky.' Heather O'Leary, softly, as if to herself, "Come on guys…. come on…" Elizabeth Maxwell steps herself to the middle, then stands there, watching Sean and waiting for him to approach the middle as well. Diana leans forward, "Why is she stopping?" She reaches for her sidearm, starting to suspect something. Kadjem sees Diana, and frowns. His Laser Rifle comes down, ready to fire if need be. Sean Donovan eventually reaches the point where the Starchild is waiting, gazing at her somewhat suspiciously, but not stopping moving. Michael Donovan's hand drifts towards his jacket as he notices how twitchy the reptiles at the other end are getting. Elizabeth Maxwell glares down the tunnel at Diana and her guards acting. "The stop is only until he was here. To make certain he's on his way back to them, while I continue. Your raging paranoia getting worse?" She ruffles Sean's hair gently, and slips a hand for his wrist. "Take care of yourself, Sean…" she smiles to him gently, and glances back down at Diana. "Regardless of whatever you believe, you'll never make me be one of you. That's all your own fantasy. As for my own opinion on said fantasy, well…" she snatches the hidden gun from her coat, and sends a shot clear down the tunnel towards Di. "Here's what I think of it." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Diana with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 17 Kadjem drops to his knees as the shot comes out, and he raises his rifle, shooting his rifle into the tunnel COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Elizabeth Maxwell with a Visitor Laser Rifle: Stun and Misses! Michael Donovan says, "NOW!" Heather O'Leary says, "Incoming!" Harrier AV-8B #561 has arrived. COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #554 with a AGM-65 Maverick ATG Missile and hits! DAMAGE: 196 COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 has knocked Visitor Skyfighter #554 unconscious! Martin Grace takes that, as they say, as the signal. And opens fire as he walks in a sideways arc. COMBAT: Martin Grace attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with Saco Defense M-60 Machine Gun- and hits 5 times! DAMAGE: 5 From Harrier AV-8B #561: Heather O'Leary yells out a Rebel Yell, as she drops the Harrier out of the Sky. It fires a Maverick at the Skyfighter, making it explode in a shower of Sparks. She pulls up, turning the Jet into a Hovering mass, and starts firing the Vulcan cannon. Mika yanks her rifle down. "A double cross!" She growls, and points her own weapon down the tunnel, to stop the resistance people from escaping. "None of them shall escape…" She picks out Donovan, and opens fire. COMBAT: Mika attacks Michael Donovan with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper #577 returns fire on the Harrier with it's Laser Rifle, and is fired upon himself. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 56 Diana is flung to the ground as the Skyfighter Explodes. She is able to maintain hold on her Laser. She fires a shot down the tunnel herself, aiming for Sean… COMBAT: Diana attacks Sean Donovan with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 27 COMBAT: Diana has knocked Sean Donovan unconscious! From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary rolls the Harrier, and fires a Maverick above the Tunnel's entrance. Boom. Now it is her against the Visitors…. Heather O'Leary says, "Alright Folks, get that tunnel clear…. Might want to get me some cover in the hills…." Sean Donovan is hit squarely in the back by Diana's blast and crumples limply against Elizabeth. Elizabeth Maxwell mutters a soft swear word as Sean is fired on, trying to get him up and get him down the tunnel, keeping her weapon up firing down again to cover herself. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Diana with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Michael Donovan's eyes go wide as that blue bolt of fatal energy strikes his son. He draws his pistol and fires angrily at the newly created rubble, as though hoping futilely that one of the bullets will bore through the rock and hit Diana. Diana screams in Rage, "I WANT THAT Jet Shot DOWN!" She herself fires at the Harrier. Elizabeth Maxwell pulls Sean down the tunnel as quickly as she can, trying to get to their ride out. "Dammit…." COMBAT: Diana attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Martin Grace shouts, "Elizabeth, do you need help with Sean?" He's stopped firing, himself, keeping an eye peeled for any Visitors who pop heads up. Kadjem nods slightly to Diana, standing up, and opening fire on the Harrier himself. He calls out, "Mika, Knocked it out of the Sky…." COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper #577 continues to fire at the Harrier. Elizabeth Maxwell nods at Martin. "He's a little heavy for me…" COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 53 Mika glares up at the Harrier and opens fire. "Yes, sir." COMBAT: Mika attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 53 From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary rolls the Jet, and lets her Vulcan cannon roar at the Shock Trooper that has fired a couple times on her. COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with a E-41A Vulcan 50mm Cannon and hits! DAMAGE: 44 Michael Donovan's pistol does that telltale clicking that comes from the ammunition being spent. As he's hauled back to reality somewhat, he realizes his target is on the other side of the hill. Slapping the spare clip into his gun, there's nothing left in his world except himself, the witch who shot his boy, and a few dozen bullets with her name etched upon them. He begins to scale the mountain as quickly as his legs can move him. Diana reaches for a Radio, and calls the Mothership, "Send Reinforcements, NOW!" She lets the radio fall, and she fires at the Harrier again. COMBAT: Diana attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Martin Grace runs forward. "Cover me, then," he shouts to Elizabeth. Because clearly shooting the gun and carrying Sean at the same time just isn't going to happen. He moves as fast as his legs will carry him to scoop the unconscious child up. Kadjem is speaking into his own radio, "Send Reinforcements, two Skyfighters!" His call goes to the Legation, or if you prefer, the Consulate. He doesn't even have to move his hands to do it, so is easily able to fire at the Harrier. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 42 Elizabeth Maxwell sets Sean down gently for Martin to take care of, and runs for the escape vehicle, to get a bigger weapon. "Right…." She grabs another weapon, and starts running up for the hill, intending to cover Heather. Mika keeps her gun waved in the air, firing as quickly as Kadjem does from her lower position, trying to neutralize the threat. COMBAT: Mika attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 64 From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary doesn't let the herself be concerned by the Laser Blasts seemingly using her Harrier as a Magnet. She has to give the resistance time to escape, to run, get clear, all those good things. She triggers the Vulcan Cannon Again. COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with a E-41A Vulcan 50mm Cannon and hits! DAMAGE: 25 Diana knows reinforcements are on the way, but she wants that Harrier. It might even be that bitch she owes for the Houston mothership… COMBAT: Diana attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Kadjem glances at Diana, noticing she is not a very good shot against a Jet, while she could shoot a small boy with little Problem. "Lovely…" he mutters, continuing to fire on the Harrier. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell says, "what's your status, Heather?" Heather O'Leary says, "I'm still deadly" Mika scowls a little bit and keeps firing upward. "Annoying creature…." COMBAT: Mika attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper #577 doesn't react to getting shot any more than anyone else seems to. ZapZap… COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Good to hear." From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary smiles, as she sweeps the Harrier in a big Circle, while holding down the Trigger to fire the Vulcan Cannon… COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Diana with a E-81 Aero-Vulcan Gatling Cannon and hits! DAMAGE: 17 COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Mika with a E-81 Aero-Vulcan Gatling Cannon and hits! DAMAGE: 26 COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Kadjem with a E-81 Aero-Vulcan Gatling Cannon and Misses! COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with a E-81 Aero-Vulcan Gatling Cannon and hits! DAMAGE: 1 COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #577 unconscious! Michael Donovan, while on the subject of who owes what to whom, finally reaches the crest of the mountain. A sick, sadistic part of him is glad that Diana's dressed in that nicely conspicuous white outfit of hers. Makes it that much easier to pick her out of the crowd… or pick her off, rather. He takes careful aim with his Desert Eagle and squeezes the trigger. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Diana with Colt M1911A1 Auto Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 19 Martin Grace, who is not bothering to shoot anyone with anything, drags the unconscious kid into the escape vehicle and starts looking at the laser wound to see if it's minor enough that his first aid training can cover it, or whether the bug-out is going to happen *now* to get Sean medical attention. Elizabeth Maxwell hurries up to the top of the hill behind Mike, trying to get into a semi-sheltered position, and pulling the weapon she grabbed up. She sets the laser rifle onto stun, wanting to end the action /quickly/, by dropping whomever she can, quickly. She notices the tiny one, and smiles a little. "Didn't know they came in that size…" COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Mika with Visitor Laser Rifle: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell has knocked Mika unconscious! Diana turns as Donovan fires at her. Seems the man is a little mad that she shot his Kid… she shrugs, picks up a Rifle from the ground, and turns it on Donovan. To Kadjem, she yells, "Take that Harrier Down, NOW!" She fires a Stun blast at Mike. COMBAT: Diana attacks Michael Donovan with a Visitor Laser Rifle: Stun and Misses! Kadjem follows orders, and keeps firing on the Harrier…. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Mika, for her part, gets struck by the evil Elizabeth's stun fire, and drops like a stone. From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary starts to turn her fire on Diana, but stops…. She keys something on her radio, and starts to pull away…. Heather O'Leary says, "Incoming Skyfighters, 4 Inbound… Get out, NOW!" From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary moves the Harrier off to distract the Skyfighters… Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Damn. Falling back. Make sure you get out before getting shot down." Martin Grace reaches for the vehicular radio. Heather O'Leary says, "I'll provide you some cover, as long as I can…. Only got a little ammo left, and only two Sidewinders…. Mike, Get out of here, you copy?" Martin Grace says, "I've got Sean, we're ready to go. Let's move it, folks!" Elizabeth Maxwell talks quickly into her radio, and uses her position to start quickly falling back from the hill, as quickly as possible. "C'mon, Mike!" She keeps hurrying, checking to see if he's coming. Michael Donovan doesn't look ready to move from where he is standing anytime soon. "It isn't over until she's dead," he says softly, to no one in particular, ready to take another shot at the one cause of misery and suffering in his life. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Diana with Colt M1911A1 Auto Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 19 Elizabeth Maxwell says, "C'mon Mike, if you can hear me, bug out! We can't have you getting captured during this mess either…" Diana fires Back at Mike again, saying softly, "Sure, keep shooting…" COMBAT: Diana attacks Michael Donovan with Visitor Laser Rifle: Stun and hits! DAMAGE: STUN COMBAT: Diana has knocked Michael Donovan unconscious! Kadjem glances up the hill as the Resistance plane starts to leave. Seems the Resistance is pulling out too… He shrugs, gets ready to take his last shot, before the Jet is out of range. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Heather O'Leary says, "Donovan's down… Repeat, Donovan is down… Liz, Martin, Drive…. I'll pick him up…" From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary was leaving, but now, she has to go save Mike. She pilots the craft slowly towards Donovan, going in reverse, and firing on the Visitors… Michael Donovan slumps face-forward to the ground as the stun-bolt hits him square in the chest. It would seem that in this particular game of "Got Ya Last", the dragon lady was the victor. COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Diana with a E-81 Aero-Vulcan Gatling Cannon and hits! DAMAGE: 70 COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 has knocked Diana unconscious! COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Kadjem with a E-81 Aero-Vulcan Gatling Cannon and Misses! Diana is knocked to the ground from more rounds of the Harrier… She can't even fire on it, before bullets rip into her, knocking her out. She is not dead, of that you can be certain. Heather O'Leary says, "Diana is Down…." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "If you can get him aboard, hurry. We need to get out of here…" Heather O'Leary says, "Go… Those Skyfighters are at most, two Minutes away…." Kadjem continues to fire on the Harrier. He dares not let the Harrier kill Diana, so he has to continue to make a target of himself, now… Elizabeth Maxwell keeps pulling back, running back up to the escape vehicle now. "Dammit dammit dammit…" She checks the weapons. "We can't let both of them be captured…." COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary triggers one last burst, before landing the Harrier to get Mike… COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Kadjem with a E-81 Aero-Vulcan Gatling Cannon and hits! DAMAGE: 30 Martin Grace is waiting in the car, going over Sean with a fine-toothed comb, waiting for someone to climb in so they can peel out. Heather O'Leary has arrived. Heather O'Leary pops the cockpit, and climbs down, carrying her MP-5, to shoot at the Visitors. However, she will have to wait for Kadjem to shoot at her. Elizabeth Maxwell climbs into the car to check over Sean. "Dammit…" she checks the child over. "We need to get him to medical attention…" Kadjem almost fires at the Pilot, but instead, while the Harrier is on the ground, it is a sitting duck… COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Heather O'Leary gets to Mike, and says, "All right Big Guy… It's you and me…" She leans over, and tries to pick him up…. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Strength FAILED Heather O'Leary is unable to…. Kadjem smirks, pilot is side tracked. Now is his chance. He moves closer towards the Harrier, and fires again… COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 39 Michael Donovan says, "It's that cheese thing that Martin made the other night. I should've stopped at 'sixths'. :)" Elizabeth Maxwell rotfls. Heather O'Leary glances back, and reaches down to check Mike. She fires off some rounds at Kadjem, full Auto, while trying to drag the sleeping beauty towards the cockpit…. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Kadjem with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG- and Misses! Martin Grace says, "Well, *drive*, then. I'm already looking him over." Elizabeth Maxwell nods, starting the vehicle, and pulling out, watching the rear view closely. "I just hope Heather is all right… I don't want to lose her…." Kadjem ignores the small 9mm slugs as they seem to ignore him. He fires on the Harrier again, unable to concede its escape. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Heather O'Leary tries again to get Mike on her shoulder… ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Strength FAILED And Again, the big lug is too heavy. Kadjem shakes his head slightly, maybe the bullets did distract him… Forward he goes, a few more steps. Should he just shoot the pilot? No, the Harrier was his orders, and he is going to follow them, in case Diana asks… COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! '' Elizabeth Maxwell says, "as soon as we all hear about this, Mike, you are gonna be on /such/ a diet it isn't funny. :D"'' '' Elizabeth Maxwell starts searching for a fat farm up in the dust zone :D'' Heather O'Leary sighs as she slips, almost having gotten Mike into the Fireman's carry. She slips to her knees and lets out a soft sigh, "Damn Mike… What have you been eating?" Kadjem laughs his helmet right off, blonde hair and all now show under the sky. He fires at the Harrier again, thinking the pilot's antics are great for a laugh COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Strength FAILED ''-OOC- Heather O'Leary says, "You know what, Mike, you can just freaking STAY!"'' Heather O'Leary is starting to loose her strength…. Kadjem just continues his Laser Barrage, knowing the Skyfighters are soon to be here. COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Strength SUCCESS by 58 ''-OOC- Michael Donovan yays!'' ''-OOC- Elizabeth Maxwell cheers'' Heather O'Leary is finally, able to get Mike on her shoulder, and starts climbing into the Harrier. Got to get in it and kiss this place goodbye. ''-OOC- Heather O'Leary says, "Bout freaking time!"'' Martin Grace falls silent in the back seat of the vehicle, focussing on the unconscious patient in the Visitor Youth uniform. Kadjem frowns, and looks like he might switch… no, can't do that, would be wrong to shoot the Pilot, now that she got the Leader on her shoulder.. Besides, Diana DID order him to get the Harrier destroyed… If he fails, he can only hope she forgets… COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 44 Elizabeth Maxwell keeps driving away as quickly as she can, watching intently to make certain she isn't followed. From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary closes the Cockpit of the Harrier, after getting Mike into the back. Kadjem gets only two more shots, so he'd better make them count… COMBAT: Kadjem attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 56 From Harrier AV-8B #561, Heather O'Leary takes a deep breath, as that last shot really rocked the Harrier… Fuel, low… Ammo, worse… One shot at Kadjem, and away she flies. 30 Seconds on full burn should put her out of range of the Skyfighters… COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Kadjem with a E-81 Aero-Vulcan Gatling Cannon and hits! DAMAGE: 88 COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 has knocked Kadjem unconscious! Heather O'Leary says, "Ok, Mike is inside the Harrier, and all Visitors are down… Repeat, all Visitors are down… about 20 seconds from now, I'll know if me and Mike will survive…." From Harrier AV-8B #561: Heather O'Leary turns the Harrier Northbound, and begins transmitting on the Emergency Military Channel. "That's right, this is Banshee to the Werewolves… Come in and kick some alien ass!" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "do make sure that you both survive, The ground crew is away and heading back to base. I'll check Sean before he comes around." Out in the Distance, there is a flash of light reflecting on Jet Wings. Screaming Afterburners as a Military Strike Wing arrives to handle the Skyfighters. (Back to the Ranch for the grounders) ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Strength SUCCESS by 19 Elizabeth Maxwell picks up Sean, and pulls him for the house. Elizabeth Maxwell gently carries the small boy over to one of the couches, laying him down gingerly and waiting for Julie, then. "I'm sorry Sean… I should have protected you better…" She gently puts a hand on his head. Elizabeth Maxwell then moves to gently remove that uniform, knowing it'll need to be off. "Just need to get this off you…" she peels it away, mumbling "and burn it…" She looks at the wound then, frowning and sighing, and trying to keep Sean comforted. ---- '' Resistance Training Champion, Heather O'Leary vomits in the corner, after seeing Julie kiss Mike awake…'' '' Elizabeth Maxwell rotfls.'' ---- (Later on, in the New Barn) Elizabeth Maxwell slips in the door, looking around quietly. Heather O'Leary stares at the Laser Blasts all over her pretty Harrier…. Elizabeth Maxwell looks at the damage on the Harrier and frowns a little bit. "If we need to, we can go up tomorrow and get some spare parts in our bigger cargo hauler." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "I'm not even sure spare parts will do it this time… Might take a complete overhaul… They shot her up pretty good." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms… "What all do we need to do a complete overhaul, then? Might need a few trips, but…." Heather O'Leary says softly, "We need an Expert Air Maintenance crew… Baring that, one Engine, one Fuel Tank, and a mess load of Electronics." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "think we could salvage any, anywhere? I could try to figure out about the engine…" she ponders a little. "I'll look at it anyway. Not sure if we'd be able to get one back except in a lot of parts." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I don't know… hard to find Parts for Military Aircraft, unless you are on a Military Base…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and nods, hugging gently and leaning up against you slightly. "I know honey… I'm sorry…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "If worse comes to worse, I'll fly this thing, if it will fly that far, to the dust zone, and have the Military fix it…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little and looks it over. "Maybe we can patch it just enough to fly that far, at least? I'm sure we could seal the tank up some way, at least. The electronics might not all work, we'd have to probably cannibalize some from weapons to make sure critical flight systems worked…" Heather O'Leary smirks, "Oh, it can fly without most of the instruments… as long as the Altimeter works, The Thrusters, and the engine…. that last is the big concern… Over Heated pretty bad upon landing…" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods. "Likely will need a cooling system patch, then. If that works. Otherwise I'd have to think of something else." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I don't know what to try right now… too keyed up on adrenaline… I shot Diana, that Kadjem guy, and a Shock Trooper… All three were down, and in seriously bad shape…" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly and sighs, nodding. "At least that's something… trouble is, Sean is about in the same condition." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Julie said he'd live though… I don't know if the fucking Lizards can survive some 50 Millimeter slugs…" Heather O'Leary seems to be a little more keyed up than normal… might be the rush of shooting at the Queen lizard, might be the fact that the Mission went so well…. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "I'm glad if she said that. It makes me feel a bit better about what happened. I felt terrible about it…" She sighs. "She didn't even try to stun me. She shot for him first, after I got my shot off at her." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Likely, because she could care less about Sean, but you… She didn't want you hurt, because she thinks she needs you for something…" Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs a little bit. "A stun shot wouldn't have hurt me, but she left it to a thug. Too busy being petty to Donovan." She rolls her eyes and nestles. "Least Sean will be all right. Converted as all hell, but all right. And I managed to hit both times that I had a clean shot…" She smiles just a little. Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "You did good… Made me proud…" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly and strokes your hair. "Felt good to get the first hit in on her. I'm a little jealous t hat you finished, but I was trying to stun people firing at the Harrier, to drop them quickly." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Thanks… I could have sustained maybe two more solid hits, or three glancing blows before they knocked me clean out of the air… and than, no way could you guys have gotten me and Mike out… We'd be sitting on the Mothership right now, and you would be moving Headquarters… would suck to loose the ranch…." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "yeah, it would…" She shivers a little and strokes your hair. "Would be worse to lose you, though." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I doubt you'd have lost me… for long at least. If they kept me and Mike anywhere close to one another, we would have found a way to escape…" Elizabeth Maxwell nestles her head against you and strokes your hair. "Uh…. huh. Yeah, I thought the same thing about if I'd been stunned and taken. Just a quick breakout after probably having to fake being converted, and a quick escape, with a possible stop-off if I thought I could break into their computer any." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Nothing so silly as breaking into their computers…. Nope, just find a way to get to the Landing Bay, and get the hell out of town…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "I figured it I had a shot, it'd be worth a chance to make em chase their own tails, maybe forge some orders to get the people out of the consulate for the WLF mission…" She laughs and shakes her head. "Plan B on standby, always, yes?" Heather O'Leary smirks, "Plan B always sucks…." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shrugs a little bit. "Maybe, but its best to have around to some extent, in case anything went wrong. Plan for the worst while hoping for the best, or somesuch." Heather O'Leary nods and slips to the ground, leaning against the front landing strut of the Harrier, relaxing. "Something like that, I suppose…" Elizabeth Maxwell slips down and snuggles against you softly. "And everything went closer to good, tonight." Heather O'Leary nods, "No one got killed…" She sighs, "Sean got hurt, Mike went down, and the sonuvabitch was freaking almost to damned heavy for me to lift…" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tight and sighs. "I'm just glad it wasn't worse. Losing Sean would have been too much." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-R Category:Donovan Family